Louise Belcher
Louise Belcher (born sometime in 2009) is the youngest member of the Belcher family in Bob's Burgers. She is nine years old and in the fourth grade. Despite being the youngest member of the family, she has been shown many times to be smarter than her older siblings, Tina and Gene. She is voiced by Kristen Schaal, who also voiced Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls, Trixie in Toy Story 3 and Jake Jr. in Adventure Time. Appearance Standing at 3'4", Louise has black hair and tan skin like the rest of the family. She wears her hair in pigtails with yellow ties. She is almost never seen without wearing her trademark pink rabbit ear hat. She wears a green frock and black sock-less Mary Jane shoes. In "Ear-Sy Rider", she wore a blue hooded jacket with the hood up after her hat was stolen. She wears the jacket again with the hood down in "Ambergris" to conceal the ambergris. In Christmas in the Car and The Hauntening, she wears a light blue jacket, which looks similar to the jacket worn in My Fuzzy Valentine and Lobsterfest. However, the jacket is My Fuzzy Valentine and Lobsterfest has a hood, while the one in Christmas in the Car and The Hauntening does not. Her nightwear sometimes consists of a light green shirt and 3/4 length shorts, and more often a light blue classic pajama set. She sometimes wears pink or yellow rabbit slippers. In Burger War, she wears a headdress made of plastic spoons and forks. Personality Louise likes to hurt people who are naggers, especially her school's guidance counselor. She has a Machiavellian and controlling personality. To exemplify her Machiavellian personality, she laughed at the sinking of the Titanic look alike cruise ship. In most episodes, she will manipulate people into thinking or acting a certain way. For example, in "Human Flesh" she starts the rumor about the burgers containing human flesh to her class and then continues to reinforce the lie throughout the episode. In "Crawl Space", she convinces everyone that Bob, who was stuck in the crawl space, was dead and haunting the burger joint; she continues even when Mr. Frond gets involved. Unlike her siblings, Louise is incredibly cunning and intelligent for her age. She understands how to control a situation and get people to do whatever she wants. Even if she is blamed, she is usually able to charm herself out of the situation. She seems to enjoy causing pain and misfortune to others. Louise often uses her intelligence to her advantage, especially for vindictive purposes. Nonetheless, she maintains a loyalty to her family, defending Tina against a bully, Tammy, on multiple occasions. However Louise occasionally is depicted to have a soft side, specifically she shows incredible affection to her father 1. Underneath her cunning exterior, Louise has consistently demonstrated that she loves her family. A phrase she says often is "Son of a bitch!". She has multiple Kuchi Kopi themed objects, from night lights to radios. Louise is highly motivated by money and an entrepreneur . In Art Crawl, she makes at least $200 by selling Andy and Ollie's paintings.. In Nude Beach, she decides to create a path from the overlook and charges other kids to see the nude beach goers. In Ambergris, Louise cannot sleep when she learns the ambergris is worth money. In It Snakes a Village, she keeps asking Helen for the $100 reward for catching the snake. She asks Jimmy Junior for 20 dollars in exchange for help with seducing Tina in Two for Tina. In Turkey in a Can, she reveals she has been stealing Tina and Gene's allowance for years. Memorable quotes * "Sorry, I'm saving my spit and blood for my honeymoon." *"Turns out dad has been putting murdered cows in our hamburgers." *"And I'm going to get my gun license, finally." *"I hope they're using protection because I am not taking care of that baby." *"Why don't you start speaking in words, instead of your DAMN DIRTY LIES!" *"Your room looks like it was decorated by a perverted jockey." *"I said shut your mouth, it's art crawl." * "Hey, I don't appreciate your lack of sarcasm." * "The treasure's in the crack of the ass, I can smell it." * "Don't tell me to shut up!" * "And I told you I have a raging staph infection under here. Touch this hat and we all go down! You want to play dodge ball in the hospital?!" * "Full bars? Full bars! FULL BARS? She just gave us Full-Sized Chocolate Bars! Does she know? Oh my god! Was it an accident?" * "Kissing is like a fight with lips." * "I smell fear on you." * "Yeah! Messing with Tina is a privilege, not a right!" * "It's not against everything, but it's start." * "Dad, why does art crawl suck so much?" * "YOU SMELL LIKE OINTMENT AND PEE!" * "Alright listen up! So all these suckers come out for art crawl. And they all wanna pay money for crap. So paint some crap and we can sell it." * "Dad, I'm nine. I spit out vegetables and hide them around the house." * "Ok, Logan, fellow employee. This is the spot I've chosen for you to stand in for the rest of the day. It's out of the way, we won't have to smell or hear you, and when it's time to punch out, there's the door." * "SICK!" * "Yeah, who wouldn't want to molest this face?" * "Hey! Get this thing moving! I'm getting scarred for life up here!" *"You have to pull... yourself... together. You have two children and a Louise to take care of!" *"I told you wipe front to back" *"YOU SHUT UP, MOM!" *"You hear me people? I'm saying it loud and proud; I...LIKE...BOO BOO!" *"It's Louise, as in 'Jeez Louise, You're the best!'" *"MURDER!" *"SHUT UP! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" External links Gallery Bob's Burgers Couch Gag.png Family-guy-bobs-burgers-20055326-1280x0.jpeg S01e01 94.jpg Category:Anti Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Kids Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Genius Category:Businessmen Category:Tricksters Category:In Love Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Envious Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal